Hegshs
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Krab Borg"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Aaron Springer |- |'Storyboard Artist' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Written by' |Aaron Springer C.H. Greenblatt Mark O'Hare |- |'Animation Director' |Frank Weiss |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- |'Special Guest' |Grey DeLisle as Mandy Greg Eagles as Grim Repear Richard Horvitz as Billy |- | colspan="2" |''"Rock-a-Bye Bivalve"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Aaron Springer C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Mike Roth |- |'Story by' |Francesca Marie Smith |- |'Written by' |Aaron Springer C.H. Greenblatt Mark O'Hare |- |'Animation Director' |Frank Weiss |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Line Producers' |Donna Castricone Helen Kalafatic Anne Michaud |- |'Art Director' |Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Executive Story Editor' |Merriwether Williams |- |'Writers' |Jay Lender Dan Povenmire Mark O'Hare Kent Osborne Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Narrator, TV Announcer |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Customer |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Fish #2, Computerized Voice, Scallop, Worm |- |'Rodney Bingenheimer' |The DJ |- |'Sam Henderson' |Running Man on TV |- |'Grey DeLisle' |Mandy |- |'Greg Eagles' |Grim reaper |- |'Richard Horvitz' |Billy |- |'Aaron Springer' |Man |- |'C.H. Greenblatt' |Guy |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Donna Grillo Gonzales |- |'Casting and Music Coordinators' |Jennie Monica Elise McCollum |- |'Executive Assistant' |Nathan Johnson |- |'Recording Supervisor' |Krandal Crews |- |'Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'EMR Supervisor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'EMR Editor' |Brian Arnold |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Paul Finn |- |'Animatic Editor' |Brian Robitaille |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Zeus Cervas Heather Martinez Caleb Meurer |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designer' |Todd White |- |'Prop Designer' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron |- |'Character Clean-Up' |Eduardo Acosta |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |John Seymore Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang |- |'Digital BG Coordinator' |David Wigforss |- |'BG Scanning Department' |Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton |- |'Supervising Color Stylist' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Production Coordinators' |Megan Brown June Tedesco |- |'Production Assistants' |Marcy Lynn Dewey Derek Iversen |- |'Sheet Timer' |Julie Murphy Hashiguchi |- |'Final Checker' |Karen Shaffer |- |'Senior Director Technical Services' |John Powell |- |'Technical Engineering Assistant' |Jim Leber |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Justin Smith Michael Petak |- |'Picture Editors' |Lynn Hobson Margaret Hou |- |'Sound Editors: Hacienda Post' |Timothy J. Borquez Jeffrey Hutchins Eric Freeman Roy Braverman Monette Becktold Dan Cubert Krickett Jones Brad Carow |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor & Mixer' |Glenn E. Oyabe |- |'Sound FX Designer and Editor' |Jessa Arruda |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Brad Brock Tim Garrity |- |'Foley' |Vincent Guisetti Diane Greco Thomas Maydeck |- |'Recording Facility' |Daisuke Sawa |- |'Track Reading' |Brad Carow |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Jeremy Wakefield Steven Belfer Nicolas Carr |- |'"Electric Zoo" Composed by' |Jay Lender Dan Povenmire |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'On-Line Editors' |Barry Cohen Dan Aguilar |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Hollywood Digital Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Yearim Productions, Inc. |- |'Overseas Supervising Director' |Dong-Yoo Lee |- |'Key Animation' |Young-Soo Chun Gi-Man Joo Hyun-Joo Kim Jae-Joong Kim Song-Yhan Kim |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Doug Williams |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'"The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" Courtesy of' |Cartoon Network |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Dan Povenmire |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Lolee Aries |- |'Special Thanks to' |The Nature Conservancy |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}